Meredith Griffin
'''Meredith "Sky" Griffin '''was born on October 10, 2135 to Abigail and Jake Griffin. She was 4 years younger than her older sister, Clarke, and an illegal second child. Theolonious Jaha finds her when she's 5 days old, concealed in the Griffin's quarters. He showed them mercy instead of floating them, and instead decided that the baby be sent to Earth. This crushed Jake and Abby, because they surely thought that Earth was not survivable. He assured them that the next time they committed a crime, they would be floated without hesitation. Meredith and a 14 year old boy named David were dropped onto Earth in a pod, and landed right in the middle of a Grounder village. David immediately ran off to the woods, fearing his own life. A couple named Willa and Michael took her in as their own, and named her Sky, after the place where she came from. After the 100 landed on Earth, Sky was the second Grounder to communicate with them (after Lincoln). She first bonded with Bellamy, mainly because she reminded him of Octavia, and she showed him that not all Grounders are bad. During the battle between the Delinquents and the Grounders, her father and one of her brothers and one of her sisters are killed. This sets Sky against everyone from Skaikru that she had once trusted. When the acid fog comes, Sky flees to a cave nearby with her siblings. They barely had a village to go back to, so they were now going to survive on their own. By this time Sky is 14, and the ages of her siblings are as follows: Luka, 23, Piper, 21, Khali, 17, and Blaze, 11. Her deceased siblings, Asher and Juliet, would have been 15 and 17. They came upon the rest of the Ark, which was now called Arkadia. They took Sky and her family hostage, and were kept as prisoners until Raven saw that they were being treated as criminals. She explained to Abby that Sky had helped them when they'd landed, and that they need not fear her. She also explained that her name was Sky because she had apparently fallen from the sky as a baby, meaning she was born on the Ark. Abby asked how old Sky was, and Raven replied "Somewhere around fourteen," confirming for Abby that she had just found her youngest daughter, somehow, miraculously alive. She kept this to herself for a long time. Abby instead focused on trying to bond with Sky while treating her injuries. She tried to ask about her family, her hobbies, etc, but Sky wouldn't budge. There was an arrow lodged in her back from where an Arkadia guard had shot her. While Abby was pulling the arrow out she noticed that Sky's back was littered with kill marks. Abby asked her how many she had, and Sky's reply was "I lost count at 200." When Clarke comes back from Mount Weather, Luka tries to kill her to avenge his father and siblings' deaths. Piper attempts to run after him, but Khali and Willa hold her back so she is not shot, too. They begrudgingly agree to fight alongside Skaikru in order to get the Grounders out of Mount Weather, but after that they're gone. They start training, while Sky stays hostile towards the members of Arkadia. She and her family are taken, along with Abby, Kane, and the others. The Mountain Men have decided that the bone marrow of the Sky People is more effective than that of the Grounders, but both will do. They drill into Sky's bone marrow, and announce that it's different than the rest of her family. "It looks like we have a Skaikru impostor," Cage says, which makes the people from the Ark confused. While Sky is screaming and being drilled into, Abby continually volunteers to take her place. "Why would you want to take the place of someone you don't even know?" Cage asks. "Because she's my daughter," Abby answers.